A Walk To Remember
by Logan's Honey Pie
Summary: *Semi Official One Shot Day 2013* A bit late but I wrote this for that day. :) - Logan plans a perfect Valentine's Day for his girlfriend with a romantic scavenger hunt. But she has to run all over the place in order to get to him in the end. Will it all work out or not? Read on to find out.


**This was written for 'Semi Official One Shot Day 2013'. I was asked to write something and since it's almost Valentine's Day I came up with this. It came out a bit longer than I expected, but I hope that makes up for the fact that it's posted a bit late. Not everything is right, but then again, it's fiction, so in my world it is. :D**

**I can't rhyme to save my life, so I had some help with the riddles from Candid-Canoe with the riddles, so all credit for those go to her. Thank you for all your help, Jenn! :D I kinda used your name in the story, I hope you don't mind. :) As for the poem, I couldn't find the original poster since it was posted on a few sites, but credit goes to the owner of that.**

**I do need to get my butt cracking and work n my other stories. I will be posting something soon! Please bear with me!**

**As always, I don't own anything. Enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

I start to get a little nervous as I park the car in the driveway. I just got home from Subway at the mall where I had a sandwich for an early lunch. I went there after my appointment that I had this morning. I had texted Logan before I left the mall, letting him know I was on my way home. I turn off the ignition and take a deep breath while wondering if I should tell Logan the news right away or not. I hate lying to him. I already lied about having to go to work. Maybe I can cook his favorite dinner, since it's valentine's day today. I feel really bad that I didn't buy him anything. It kind of slipped my mind the past few days. I let out a sigh as I open the car door and get out before I walk up to the house and head inside.

"Logan?" I call out to my boyfriend as I close the front door, but I get no answer.

Logan's car isn't in the drive way, he told me he was going to the garage this morning to get his car fixed, but maybe he got a ride home from someone.

"Baby, are you home?" I try again as I walk into the living room to check if he's there.

I notice a big bouquet of different sorts of red flowers in a vase, standing on the coffee table with a envelope with my name on leaning against the vase, and a camera next to it. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion and walk up to the coffee table to look at the flowers. I place my bag on the table and smell some of the flowers before I pick up the envelope to open it and take out the card inside that says,

_'To my love, my life, the woman I adore,  
this Valentine's day I have something big in store.  
This might seem like quite a bit of effort for you,  
but I promise a million times you won't be sorry for the work that you do.  
Start in the kitchen, that's where you'll find your first clue,  
and here's a camera; I want to see your reaction with each task you go through.  
Keep trudging onward and at the end you'll see,  
all these riddles will lead you to me.'_

I can't help but let out a squeal. My heart melts at Logan's words and I am in complete awe. I put the note back in the envelope and put the envelope in my bag before I pick up the camera, turn it on and point it towards myself.

"Logan, I don't know what to say. I just got home and found the beautiful bouquet of flowers here with your note." I say looking into the camera before I turn it towards the flowers and then back to me.

"They are absolutely gorgeous! The note says I should start in the kitchen for a clue, so I'll check it out." I speak again before I direct the camera ahead of me, leaving it on to record, and walk off into the kitchen. Once I get there I find 3 Hersey caramel kisses wrapped in pink tin foil on the counter, laying on top of another envelope. I can't help but smile, because Logan knows they are my favorite. I hold the camera pointed towards me in my left hand while I try to open the envelope with my right. It takes a few seconds, but I manage to get the note out and start reading it out loud.

_'Here's your first riddle, and I'll make this simple:  
Go to the place we met, where you couldn't stop staring at my dimple.  
You wanted my cookie and I wanted your heart.  
The beginning is always the best place to start.  
Do you remember what kind of sweets we ate that day?  
If you can, you'll be on your way.'_

I couldn't help but giggle a little as I was reading the clue and thinking back on how we met.

"Well, we met at Vanilla Bake Shop at the mall. We both wanted the last chocolate chip cookie, so we ended up splitting it and had some coffee to go with it." I start thinking out loud.

"Is that where I should go next?" I ask looking into the camera.

I feel a bit silly talking to the camera, but I let go of that feeling and decide to have some fun.

"I don't know what you have planned, Logan Mitchell, but I'm excited. I guess there's only one way to find out. I guess I am on my way to do a scavenger hunt. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." I smile and wave into the camera.

I turn the camera off and place it on the counter, before I put the note back in the envelope. I then grab the Hershey kisses, the camera and the envelope and walk back into the living room to put the chocolates and the envelope in my bag. I grab my bag and the camera and head out the door. I get in my car and drive off to the mall to the Vanilla Bake Shop.

Ten minutes later I park my car in the mall parking lot. I put the camera in my bag and lock my car before I walk inside the mall. Once I arrive at the bakery, there are a few people waiting in line, so I'll wait my turn.

"Hello, welcome to Vanilla Bake Shop. How may I help you?" the girl behind the counter asks politely.

"Hi, I would like a chocolate chip cookie, please." I answer.

"Would you like to eat it here or take it with you to go?"

"Take it to go." I smile.

The girl grabs a big chocolate chip cookie and places it in a small paper bag along with a napkin.

"There you go. Enjoy." The girl says as she places the bag on the counter.

I already have my wallet in my hands and I am ready to pay for the cookie.

"The cookie has already been paid for, ma'am." The girl smiles.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yes. And I had to give you this along with the cookie." She answers with a big smile as she grabs an envelope with my name on it and places it next to the bag.

"Thank you." I answer as I grab the bag and envelope and head out the store and back to my car.

I'm excited to see what is inside the envelope, so I quickly get into my car and grab the camera from my bag, turn it on and place it on my dashboard towards me as I pull out the note from the envelope and start reading out loud.

_'Roses are red, violets are blue,  
even surrounded by beautiful flowers, all I saw was you.  
If you know what I mean, you'll know what to do.  
Maybe you should visit the place where we bought admission,  
because you can't enter this place without some kind of permission.'_

"Aww, Logan. That was so sweet!" I squeal.

"Could it be the flower shop?" I ask looking into the camera after thinking for a few seconds.

"No, that can't be it. You buy flowers at the shop, you don't pay admission to go inside. I don't know. Where do you pay admission to go inside where there are lots of flowers? Do I get a lifeline?" I continue to think out loud.

"Oh, I know! The botanic garden! You took me on our first date there! There are all sorts of flowers there and we had to pay admission to get in. That has to be it!" I clap excited after a minute as I figure out Logan's clue.

"I guess I'm on my way to the botanic garden, so I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." I smile and wave at the camera and blow a kiss towards it before I turn it off.

I place the camera on the passenger seat and place the envelope in my bag before I start the car and drive off to the botanic garden as I think back on our first date. When we met I had told Logan that I loved flowers and he asked me out on a date and he took me to the botanic garden a few days later where we walked around for some time. It was absolutely amazing, the weather couldn't have been any better, the sun was shining and there were beautiful flowers everywhere. Normally guys won't like to do things like that, but Logan made it really special. It was just perfect!

…

"Hello and welcome to the County Arboretum and Botanic Garden. How may I help you?" a middle aged woman asks as I walk up to the ticket office.

I have no idea if the next clue is somewhere hidden in the garden or not. If so, then I'll be here for a while looking for it.

"Hello. Uhm… I'm not really sure. I've been sent on a scavenger hunt by my boyfriend for the day and the previous clue led me here. And I don't know if I need to buy a ticket or …" I answer honestly as I hold my wallet.

"Ah, say no more. I have something for you." The older lady interrupts me and grabs an envelope, again with my name on it, and places it on the counter and then places another envelope with their logo on it next to it.

"There you go." She smiles.

"Thank you." I answer as I take both envelopes and get back to my car.

I take the camera and place it on the dashboard facing towards me and turn it on as I open the envelope and read the next clue out loud.

_'For the next clue, you mustn't go very far.  
Don't even bother getting back in your car.  
This is the place I first kissed your lips and you let me.  
You promised to never forget me.  
Turn right around, go back to the place you get a ticket.  
I know you don't want to miss it.'_

I start to giggle when I am done reading the clue and think back on our first date. During the date our hands would sometimes brush past each other, and halfway through the date Logan would carefully link his fingers with mine. It startled me for a second, but when I saw him smiling at me, I relaxed right away and smiled back. And when we were almost at the end of the tour, we had a moment where we were standing close by each other and Logan tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and leaned in and kissed me. It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. And it all started from there.

"I'm already back in the car. You want me to go back to the ticket office? I could have done it in one go." I laugh as I look into the camera.

I open the other envelope the older lady gave me and it holds two vouchers, that give access to the botanic garden, inside.

"Logan, I love it! I can't wait till all the flowers are in bloom again and go back with you! Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." I smile before I quickly wave to the camera and turn it off.

I put both envelopes and the camera in my bag, get out of the car and walk back to the ticket office where I see the older lady smiling at me.

"Did you forget something?" she asks politely.

"Yes, the clue you gave me sent me back here for the next clue." I answer.

Her smile grows as she already knew I would be coming back. She places another envelope with my name on it on the counter and then placed a small white box, with a red ribbon around it and their logo, on top of the envelope.

"Do I need to pay for anything?" I ask confused.

"No, dear. It has already been paid for. Enjoy the gift and have a wonderful day today." The older woman smiles.

"Uh… okay. Thank you. I hope you will have a wonderful day too, ma'am." I answer as I take the envelope and the little box and head back to the car.

I grab the camera again and begin to read the next clue out loud.

_'Do you remember when our love was first confessed?  
We were higher than even the birds dare nest.  
The sky was blue and the clouds were white,  
but your smile from ear to ear was just as bright.  
Timing is everything when in a giant balloon,  
so you'll have to settle for a smaller version this afternoon.  
Go to the best place to buy things full of hot air.  
Once you've arrived, you'll ask for your next clue there.'_

"We said I love you for the first time to each other when you took me out for our first valentine's day and we went in a hot air balloon. It was absolutely amazing! I'll never forget that moment when we were high in sky and you had your arms wrapped around me and looked me in the eye and told me you loved me!" I say looking into the camera and almost start to tear up.

"You can't ride a hot air balloon during the day, only in the morning or evening with the thermal and all. So that's out of the question. A smaller version, what could that be?" I think out loud.

"Maybe a balloon store? That would be LA Balloons then, I guess. At least, I hope. Otherwise I would have no idea. It's not really a smaller version of a hot air balloon, but they are smaller balloons filled with air. I guess I'll just have to find out. But first I'll open this present, I hope I'm allowed to open it." I smile a bit nervous like I'm trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar.

I carefully open the little box and inside is a silver necklace with an oval shaped pendant made from glass or resin and inside there is a rose petal that has the colors red, orange and yellow.

"Oh my god, Logan! You didn't!" I gasp.

"It is absolutely beautiful! You didn't have to do that. It's gorgeous! I-I don't even know what to say right now. I'm going to wait and have you put it on for me. I hope I didn't ruin the surprise by opening the gift." I babble on as I wipe away a tear.

It makes me feel that much more guilty for hiding something from Logan and lying to him.

"I better get going to LA Balloons now. The sooner I'm with you, the sooner I can thank you for everything. I love you!" before I turn off the camera and put it, along with the 2 envelopes and the little box, in my bag.

…

After a short drive I arrive at the LA Balloons store and head inside.

"Hi, can I maybe help you with something?" a young guy asks behind the counter.

"I hope so. This might sound a bit weird, and I might be in completely the wrong place, but I have been sent on a scavenger hunt by my boyfriend today and his last clue led me to here. At least I think this is the place where I would find the next clue." I answer with a slight blush.

"Then you thought right." The guy answers with a smile.

"Let me get it for you." He adds before he walks off.

A few seconds later he returns with an envelope in one hand and a gift bag in the other.

"Here you go." He smiles as he hands me both items.

"Do I still need to pay for something?" I ask as I take the items from him.

"Everything has been paid for."

"Oh okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." he smiles.

"Thank you. You have a nice day too." I answer as I exit the store and make my way back to the car.

Once again I grab the camera and start reading the next clue out loud.

_'Now your riddles have found an end.  
Make your way to the home of your very best friend.  
Don't ask questions, because she won't give in to your pressing.  
Just wear the clothes she gives you and know this surprise is perfect if it has her blessing.  
You'll be led to the place I'll be,  
and the purpose of today you will finally see._

I love you.'

"You want me to go to Jenn her house? I don't really get that part, but we'll see what happens. Is she involved in this? Are you at her house? What do you have planned for me, Logan Mitchell?" I ask looking into the camera.

"First I'll look inside the gift bag." I smile as I take the gift bag and pull out the cutest light brown teddy bear I've ever seen.

It's holding a heart shaped balloon that says 'My heart belongs to you!'

"Aww Logan, I love it! He's my little Logie Bear." I giggle.

I place the teddy bear next to me on the passenger seat and put the envelope in my bag.

"He can ride shotgun with me." I smile as I grab the camera and point it towards the bear.

"I love you, Logan and I can't wait to be with you and thank you for everything you did today. Bye." I speak looking at the camera as I blow a small kiss before I turn it off and make my way to my best friend Jenn her house.

…

Ten minutes later I park my car into Jenn her driveway. It's almost two in the afternoon right now. I don't see Logan's car here anywhere, but that doesn't mean he's not here. I put the teddy bear back into the gift bag and grab it along with my bag and the camera and turn it on before I make my way to her front door. I don't know if I should record myself this time, but I'll do it just in case.

"Hey girly, what's up?" Jenn smiles as she opens the door.

"Logan sent me on a scavenger hunt and his last clue told me to go to my best friend's house, so here I am." I answer as I point the camera at her.

"Well come on in. Ugh, do you have to record me with that thing?" she asks as she steps aside to let me in.

"Logan wrote a note saying I had to record myself with it." I answer.

"Yeah, yourself. Not me, silly. Now come on. We don't have much time."

"Is Logan here? Wait, what do you mean we don't have much time?" I ask confused.

"No, Logan's not here. But I am taking you to see him and that is all I'm saying about it. Now hand me the camera and go change into these clothes." She answers as she hands me some clothes and a pair of hiking sneakers to wear.

Before I can ask anything she takes the camera from my hand and ushers me to the bathroom to get changed. A few minutes later I step back into the living room wearing a pair of black zip leg pants, a light blue t-shirt, a grey hoodie and the sneakers and my hair in a ponytail.

"Uhm… why do I have to wear all this? And where are we going?" I ask when I notice Jenn has the camera pointed towards me.

"Didn't the clue say you shouldn't ask any questions?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then don't. And you should know me by now, I won't say anything. Now come on. We have to go." She anwers as she pokes out her tongue.

I grab my items and head out the door and wait for Jenn to come after me.  
"Did you lock your car?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, cause we're taking my car." Jenn answers as she continues to film me.

I place all my stuff in the backseat and want to make my way to the passenger seat in the front.

"Wait. Don't get inside yet." Jenn tells me.

"Why not?"

I watch as Jenn places the camera on top of the car and pulls out something from the pocket of her hoodie. My eyes widen when I notice it's a black scarf.

"No! No way!" I protest as I back away and cross my arms.

"I am under strict orders to do this. Now we can do it the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is you wear the blindfold right now and the hard way is I refuse to take you to see Logan until you cave in." My friend gives me the choice with an evil smile.

"Ugh! Fine." I groan as I step towards her so she can put the blindfold on.

She knows me too well.

"How many fingers am I holding up?

"3?" I take my guess.

"Nope. Now stay here for a second." Jenn answers.

I hear her open the car door and then I hear some ruffling noises, but before I can think what she might be doing she takes my hand and helps me in the car and putting on my seatbelt. I hear her closing the car door and a second later I hear the door on the other side open.

"Now, no peeking. Let's go." Jenn says as she buckles up and starts the car.

I have literally no idea where we're driving to. My hands are itching to lift up the blindfold. I try asking several times where she is taking me, but Jenn won't budge.

"Are we there yet? Come on, you can tell me where we're going. Logan doesn't have to know." I plead.

"Oh but he will know."

"No he won't. Not if I won't tell him anything."

"He'll know as soon as he watches the video. Because I have the camera recording your every move right now." Jenn answers.

"Nu uh. You wouldn't."

"Wanna try me?" she asks before she starts to laugh.

"I need to pee." I try a different approach.

"No you don't."

"You're mean." I retort.

"I love you too, girl."

I groan and cross my arms. I don't like not knowing things. Logan already has a hard time planning things for me, because I always figure things out, so he did a really good job with all of this, because I had no idea. Maybe I should just sit back and let it all happen. I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I hear Jenn asking me about my day. I begin telling her from the moment I came home after lunch when I found the flowers and the note and everything I had been doing before I arrived at her house.

"Are we there yet?" I ask after some time.

"No, for the twentieth time. Go take a nap or something." Jenn sighs.

Eventually I drift off to a light sleep until the car stops and I hear Jenn put the car in park.

"Is this the part where you kill me and leave me behind?" I pout.

"As annoying as you were during the car ride, I could never do that. No wait until I get out of the car. And no peeking." Jenn instructs me.

I hear her getting out of the car and mumbling to someone, before I hear the car door on my side open. I hear some rustling before I feel the seatbelt being taken off.

"Now, take my hand." Jenn tells me as she grabs my hand and helps me out of the car.

We walk for a few steps until Jenn makes me stop. I can smell a fire and I hear it as well.

"Wait here. I'm going to take the blindfold off. Keep your eyes closed, okay?"

I nod my head and wait for her to take the blindfold off. I can hear her taking a few steps away from me while I continue to stay In the same place.

"Now open your eyes." Jenn tells me from a distance.

I slowly open my eyes and blink a few times, having to adjust to the brighter daylight. I see Logan standing in front of me wearing his black Adidas sweatshirt and black Adidas tracksuit rocking back and forth on his feet nervously. He smiles at me before he takes the corner his bottom lip between his teeth and starts biting it. I'm in complete shock. I don't waste another second, it take two steps for me to reach him when fling my arms around his neck. I feel his arms come around my back as he nuzzles his face in my neck.

"I missed you." I whisper softly and hear him whisper the same words back.

"You did all this for me?" I ask almost in tears as I break the hug and look at him.

"Surprise. Happy valentine's day." He smiles, letting his adorable dimples make an appearance.

Logan cups my cheek with one hand and leans in. I feel his lips against mine, softly moving them before I feel his tongue gliding over my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly give him.

"Awww." I hear all of a sudden.

Logan breaks the kiss and I look around confused and notice Jenn and her boyfriend David standing next to each other, while David is filming Logan and me. I forgot Jenn was still here, but I didn't know David was with us. Has I been sitting in the backseat the whole time? He can be very quiet then.

"David, where did you come from?" I ask confused.

"David has been helping me set everything up here." Logan answers.

David turns off the camera as we walk up to them and hands it to Logan. I notice we're in a totally different surrounding.

"Do you recognize where we are? It kinda fits the whole theme from today." Logan asks.

"Joshua Tree National Park?" I ask after looking around for a few seconds.

"Yes." Logan smiles.

"We took our first trip here together." I answer with a smile as I think back to that amazing time.

"You're right."

"We have to get back home. We still have about two and a half hours to go." David tells us.

We all say our goodbyes and hug each other.

"Thank you for everything." Logan tells them both.

"You're welcome. Have fun." Jenn answers before she grabs all of my items from the car and hands them to me.

"You owe us, Mitchell." Jenn adds before she gets in the passenger seat of her car while David gets in behind the wheel.

We watch them drive off and Logan wraps his arm around my back and leads me to the campfire. We're at a small private campground in the Black Rock area in the park. I see Logan's car parked about twenty yards away, there's a small barbeque standing next to the fire pit, along with two camping chairs and our tent is on the other side. There a picnic table as well.

"Come on." Logan smiles as he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the picnic table.

We both sit down, and Logan wraps his arm around my and we face the canyon as we have a spectacular view of the sunset over the rock formations in the distance. It only takes a few minutes, but it's beautiful to watch. Suddenly it comes in my mind that I only have the clothes I'm wearing right now and nothing else.

"I don't even have any of my stuff with me." I tell Logan when the sun has disappeared.

"I packed a bag for you with all sorts of things and it's in the back of the car." Logan smiles.

I can't help but lean forward and kiss him. I take out the little box I got at the botanic garden ticket office and hand it to Logan.

"I hope I didn't ruin it by looking at all the items I got with the clues. Will you put it on for me?"

"I wanted you to see everything." Logan smiles as he takes the necklace from the box.

"It's absolutely gorgeous!" I tell him softly as I turn around and move my hair out of the way so that Logan can put it on.

"Not as gorgeous as you." He whispers in my ear.

Once he secured it, he places a soft kiss in my neck, making heat run through my entire body.

"Why don't I go start dinner for us." Logan whispers softly.

"Can I help with anything?" I offer.

"No, I have it all under control. You just relax." Logan answers before he places a kiss on my cheek, gets up and walks up to the barbeque to start dinner.

I turn on the three small lanterns on that are on the table to give us some light. I grab my bag and retrieve a card that I bought from it, along with a pen. The card isn't much, but it's at least something. The bad feeling starts to tug on my heart again. I push it away as I start writing a message in the card and put it back in the envelope when I'm done and place it in my bag.

…

"Dinner is served." Logan smiles as he places the last plate on the picnic table before he sits down on the other side.

He cooked marinated chicken, with corn on the cob, some potatoes with herbs and some salad. He puts some of everything on both our plates and hands us both a bottle of water from the cooler. We start eating our food and do a bit of small talk about what we have been doing all day and how Jenn and Alex had helped him and that he owes them a dinner in return.

After we finish dinner Logan takes the camera and starts playing with it for a minute. I notice he has turned it back on. He places it back on the table before he grabs his phone and starts tapping away on it. Suddenly I hear music coming from his phone as he lays it on the picnic table. I watch him as he gets up and holds his hand out for me.

"Dance with me?" he asks softly.

I start to smile as I take his hand and get up. He wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap mine around his neck and we slowly sway to the soft music from All Green.

_I'm, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is alright with me  
'Cause you make me feel, so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you_

Me sayin' since, baby, since we've been together  
Ooo, loving you forever  
Is what I need  
Let me, be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue  
Ooo baby

Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad

Oooo oooo ooo ooo, yeah  
Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad

Why somebody, why people break up  
Oh, and turn around and make up  
I just can't seeeeeeeee  
You'd never do that to me  
(Would you baby)  
'Cause being around you is all I see  
It's why I want us to

Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad

Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether

Logan hums along with a few lines as he leans his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes. I notice he's a little nervous, but I don't think anything of it.

After we danced a few songs Logan lets me go and takes both of my hands. I notice he has become even more nervous now. He nearly whispers my name as he looks at our hands and stays quiet for a second before he swallows and takes a deep breath and looks up at me.

"Baby, the day I met you almost four years ago, my whole life changed for the better. We both wanted the last chocolate chip cookie and we ended up splitting it. I think it was fate that brought us together. I still remember the day like it was yesterday." Logan starts.

"You looked absolutely beautiful. When I met you, I couldn't have imagined what our relationship would evolve into, or how much you could mean to me, although from the second I met you I knew that you were very special." He continues.

"When I had my minor car accident a few months after we started dating and you took care of me even though I wasn't badly hurt, I knew we were meant to be."

"I want to grow old with you, because I can't imagine a life without you in it. We can take on everything together, through good times and bad. I'll catch when you fall, protect you when you're scared, and hold you when you're feeling down. I love you so much."

"That's why I planned this whole day. The scavenger hunt was supposed to be like a walk to remember for you. Of our first meeting, our first date, first kiss, first time we said I love you to each other and where we took our first trip together. It has been amazing so far and I don't want it to end here. I want to continue to create a whole life full of special moments to remember, that maybe one day we can tell our grand children."

"Those are just a few of the reasons I'm hoping you'll spend the rest of your life with me."

Logan says as he lets go of my hands, grabs a small red velvet box from his pocket and sits down on one knee. I put my hands in front of my mouth as I gasp in shock. Tears are starting to form in my eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he asks as he opens the box, showing a gorgeous white golden ring with a big round diamond on top.

"Y-yes." I manage to choke out.

"Yes?" Logan asks surprised.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I almost yell.

Logan comes back up, takes the ring from the box and slides it onto my finger, before he wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me tightly.

"I love you so much!" he whispers softly.

"I love you too! I look like a mess."

"You look absolutely beautiful." Logan answers as he breaks the hug.

He cups my face in his hands and wipes my tears away with his thumbs before he leans in and lets his lips touch mine. His tongue moves over my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly give him. He licks the roof of my mouth before we let our tongues do a passionate dance together. After we break the kiss due to lack of oxygen Logan lets me go and walks over to the cooler and gets out some strawberries and a small bottle of champagne, along with 2 glasses and puts everything on the table. Before Logan gets the chance to open the champagne, I stop him.

"I don't want any champagne." I tell him.

"Really? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I still haven't given you your gift." I answer as I remember I still have the card in my bag. I guess now might the time to tell him.

"Wait a second." I tell him as I let him go and walk over to my bag to grab the card along with a flat box.

"I didn't have much time to get you anything. And this is kind of last minute."

I walk back to Logan and hand the card to him. He opens it and starts reading the poem I wrote out loud.

_"I do not have a face to see,  
To put inside a frame.  
I do not have soft cheeks to kiss,  
I don't yet have a name._

You can't yet hold my tiny hands,  
Nor whisper in my ear.  
It's still too soon to sing a song,  
Or cuddle me so near.

But all will change come October 4th,  
That's when they say I'm due.  
I'm your new son or daughter,  
I can't wait till I meet you!

All I ask between then and now,  
Is your patience while I grow.  
I promise I'll be worth the wait,  
cause of all the love I'll show.

All I have to give you now,  
is a wish to you from me.  
I cannot wait to be a part  
of my loving family."

I watch as Logan's eyebrows scrunch together before his face falls.

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" he stutters in shock as he looks up at me.

I nod my head nervously as I bite my bottom lip as my eyes start to tear up again.

"We're going to have a baby?"

Again I nod my head. I watch Logan's eyes tear up as the idea finally starts to sink in.

"We're going to have a baby!" he nearly yells as he wraps his arms around my waist, lifts me up and spins me around before he quickly puts my down again.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes.

I hand Logan the box I am still holding. He opens it and inside there is a small white onesie that says 'I heart daddy!'

"I'm going to be a daddy." He whispers.

"I noticed I was late and I've been late before so I waited a few days and decided to take a test. It came out positive, so the next day I bought two more tests. And that's when I decided to go see the doctor. And the doctor told me I am 6 weeks pregnant. I went there this morning, I didn't go to work. I wanted to be sure before I would tell you. Are you mad?" I explain and ask carefully.

"Of course not. I love you so much! We're going to get married and we're going to have a baby. I couldn't be more happy. I wasn't at the garage with my car, I have been running around all day making sure everything was set before I came here." Logan answers before he kisses me again.

"That means so horseback riding tomorrow." Logan tells me after he breaks the kiss.

"Aww." I pout.

"No, we don't know the horses, and it's an unknown terrain and if anything happens I would never forgive myself." Logan objects.

"You're right. Maybe we could take a small hike instead." I offer.

"Oh no." Logan says in shock.

Before I can ask what's wrong he continues.

"Is it okay to sleep on the air mattress? I can otherwise put the car seat back down, that might be more comfortable for you. Or we could go back home right now. What was I thinking? I ruined everything. I don't…"

I silence him by kissing him until he relaxes.

"You didn't ruin anything. Everything is perfect and I want to stay here. I'm fine." I tell him.

"We're fine." I say as I grab Logan's hand hold both our hands to my stomach.

Logan starts to smile and I can't help but smile too. Logan turns off the camera that had been recording us since we started dancing. We get everything cleaned up and Logan heads to the car to grab a couple of blankets and pillows. I watch him as he walks up to a flat rock a bit away from our camp area where it's more dark and lays everything down and starts to arrange everything. When he's done he walks back up to the table and grabs the strawberries and our bottles of water and takes them to the area as well.

"Do you still have the cookie you got today?" Logan asks.

"Yeah." I answer as I walk up to my bag and grab it.

Logan walks back up to me and takes my hand. We walk up to the area he set up and sits down against and helps me sit down in front of him. He wraps a blanket over us and wraps his arms around my tummy.

"Why are we sitting here in the dark?" I ask confused.

"Because of that." Logan answers as he points towards the sky in front of us.

The milky way has started to show and it is absolutely beautiful.

"We need no light at all. And tonight there is also a meteor shower. So lots of chances to make a wish." Logan adds.

"Why do I need to make a wish? I already have everything I want." I answer as I look up and give Logan a kiss.

As Logan starts to point out the constellations I think to myself this truly has been a walk to remember and I break the cookie in half and share it with Logan, just like I did almost four years ago when we first met.

The End.

* * *

**I hope you like it all. It kinda feels rushed here and there, but I completely got side tracked by tumblr and the fact that I am nominated for Logan Henderson blog of 2012. If you want to make me very happy, you could vote for me here. zrry2q Just remove the (). My tumblr page is loganshoneypie. You can vote once a day until Sunday Febuary 17****th****. If you have multiple computers/laptops/phones/ipads or whatever, you can try to vote more than once. :) Thank you for everyone who will vote. :)**

**Xoxo Eve**


End file.
